


Winter Fireworks

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never seen snow like this until her first winter in Kalos, and she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Pokemon, Serena/Shauna: first kiss - feels like watching fireworks.
> 
> I'm pretending the rivals had the choice to change clothes, too, because some of those would look super cute on Shauna. :3 Also this is post-game, but with minimal spoilers.

"Come on!" Shauna's gloved hand slipped into hers and pulled her along the route. It was the middle of December, and all of Kalos was blanketed in thick white snow. Most people grumbled about it, hating how it slowed down business and cab service and everything else, but Serena thought it was beautiful. Her first visit to Snowbelle City had blown her away, and now the whole world looked that way. Sparkling, clean, white, soft.

And how could she be cold with Shauna nearby? The other girl radiated light and sunshine and Serena fdelt lucky just to know her. She'd been there since Serena's first full day in Vaniville, guided her through the Santalune Forest, cheered her on throughout every Gym battle and during the ordeal with Team Flare.

And of course, there were the fireworks. She'd never forget that night on the balcony of Parfum Palace, Shauna's hand clasped tightly in hers, in awe that they could ever witness something as beautiful as those colored lights exploding against the night sky. You only saw something like that once in a lifetime, and she was glad she'd been able to see it with Shauna.

"I can't believe how pretty everything looks," Serena sighed. "We never got snow like this back home. One winter we didn't even get _any_ and everything just looked wrong."

"Isn't it the best?" Shauna let go of her hand to do a little twirl in the falling snow, the skirt of her pink coat dress flaring like a Kirlia's. "I don't know why people hate snow so much! I love the summer and all, but snow's so fun and happy and soft! It's like...like a pile of Furfrous you can jump on over and over again!"

"Yeah, that's what it reminds me of!" Serena giggled, picking up a handful of soft white powder and tossed it up in the air. "Soft and fluffy!" She took Shauna's hand again and they walked further down the route, watching the wild Pokemon prancing here and there. Mostly ice-types but a few Bidoofs and Bunnelbys, a few Eevees and the occasional Swirlix.

She supposed she could see the other side to it. Snow became slush eventually and the ice could be dangerous to walk around, and some people just didn't like the cold. But right now Serena didn't see any of that, and neither did Shauna. It was just them, walking through this little winter wonderland. She walked a little closer to the other girl, and Shauna smiled, lacing their gloved fingers together.

"I can't imagine anything prettier," she said. "Except the fireworks."

"Those were something special, all right." Serena squeezed her hand. "I still remember that night so clearly. They were so nice to us, weren't they?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I remember most. I just remember seeing something amazing with you, Serena. It's still the most important picture in the photo album in my heart!" Serena blushed.

"Really? I-I mean, I know it was special, but..."

"Everything's always special with you," Shauna said, suddenly shy. "That is...I just really like being with you. Every day I'm so happy you moved to Kalos, and that you live next door, and that we could meet and have so many memories together." She turned to look at Serena now, her eyes shining. "I think...that you're the most special person in my life."

They stood in front of a large tree, snowflakes swirling around them and Shauna's gaze wrapping around Serena like a blanket. And then their lips met, no fanfare or prelude, just warm and sweet and perfect. Like a thousand Christmases and victories and celebrations and everything good in life.

_Like fireworks._

They pulled back, looked into each other's eyes and didn't say anything. A moment like this didn't need any words.

Snow continued to fall around them, but Serena had never felt warmer in her life.


End file.
